


Piercings

by halfhardtorock



Series: Piercing Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cock Piercing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's showing his dick piercing to his gay friend, and he tries suddenly to pull his boxers back up, but Arthur says "Wait. God, just wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

It's been only a week and a half, so he's still hanging around his dorm room, wearing his softest boxers pulled down over his junk, trying to avoid any chafe.

But then Arthur from down the hall knocks on his door and says "Merlin! I need your Psych notes!" so he has to scramble on a pair of sweats, biting his lip with a hiss as the waistband accidentally scrapes along the underside of his dick, right over the barbell in his foreskin.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes and limps to the door, grabbing his notebook on the way.

Arthur is standing there in a pair of shorts and his red LGBT fest STAFF teeshirt. His hair's all slicked back on his forehead like he's just gotten out of the showers seconds ago.

Merlin winces, says "Hey, you're supposed to read chapter 15 for next class too. With the stuff in the margins." He passes Arthur his notebook.

Arthur takes it, frowning at him. "What is with you, Emrys? You're looking peakish. You've been limping around for the last week like someone kicked you in the--" and then Arthur pauses, eyes widening.

"Oh god, I need to go lie down," Merlin mutters and tries to close his door, but Arthur easily holds it open, comes in.

"HA! You got it, didn't you!" he says, gleeful. Merlin slowly, lip-bitingly sits, edges himself back on his bed and lies down with a groan.

"I didn't think I told...told _you_ \--" he starts but Arthur laughs, says "You told the entire sophomore class at Morgana's party. You were completely pissed and sharing your tongue piercing with everyone like a tart and then bragged about getting your prick done."

Merlin puts a hand over his face.

"Lets see it then," Arthur says snappily, like Arthur did whenever he decided he was in charge of the world.

Merlin moves his hand from his eyes, stares at him disbelieving.

Arthur raises a brow. "Don't tell me you're not going to show it to anyone."

"Nah, I am," Merlin says, and swallows. He feels the beginning of a blush, prickling along his hairline. "It's just..."

"Come on," Arthur crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at him. "Let me get a look."

"--it's a little swollen," Merlin admits lamely.

Arthur snorts. "I've seen swollen dicks before, comes with the lifestyle. Let's see your pretty piercing, Merlin."

The blush is hot on his cheeks by the time he chews his lip again and gently, very carefully lifts the waistband of his sweats and pulls them down out of the way. Then he plucks up his boxers and slides them down too.

His dick is fattened up, has been for days, the head just peeking out of his foreskin, all reddened with the swell. And underneath that, through some tender-looking foreskin, are the two small, shiny nubs of his new barbell.

He stares down at it, ghosts his own fingertips over it and then glances up shyly at Arthur.

Arthur's mouth has fallen open. He stands there speechless for a moment and when he does make a sound, it's just a short, intake of breath.

Merlin's showing his dick piercing to his gay friend, and he tries suddenly to pull his boxers back up, but Arthur says "Wait. God, just wait."

He freezes, holding his waistband.

"Does...does it hurt?" Arthur asks, sounding out of breath.

Merlin swallows, throat tight. Says "It's just sore still. The ah...the barbell is a tiny bit itchy, but they said that's just the skin healing."

Arthur's face looks funny for a second, like he's upset, and then he adds "--does it work, right now?"

Merlin stares at him, hand still on his waistband. "W-what? My dick?"

Arthur's eyes flicker up to his, but then in a snap are back on Merlin's piercing. He nods slowly.

"Oh. Yeah, I mean. I haven't...uh. _You know_. Because I don't want to be too rough with it--"

" _Shit_ ," Arthur growls, reaching between his own legs to squeeze himself in sympathy.

Merlin stops talking.

"--do you want to? It just looks so... _red_. Do you want to get off? Do you need it?" Arthur asks impatiently.

" _Oh_ ," Merlin breathes faintly. "Oh, I..."

"Come on, Merlin, it's a simple question. Do you need to get off or not?"

Merlin feels like he's going to choke on his own tongue. And his dick twitches once, the skin starting to tighten up around that solid, heated barbell.

Speechless, he nods.

"Oh thank god," Arthur gasps and goes down on his knees.

"Shit, shit--" Merlin squirms as Arthur's _hot_ hand fists up his prick at the root.

"Shhh, just lie back. Fuck, your dick is _gorgeous_ ," and with that, he's slowly, teasingly dabbing a pink, curious tongue right against his piercing, a slow, soft _tap-tap_ like he's getting to know it.

The way it feels is just...too _much_. Merlin winces and gives off this long whine that goes all high at the end like a question, because Arthur's lapping right at the very source of his soreness, sending sharp little streaks of pain through Merlin's erection.

"S'too much?" Arthur breathes hot right there, makes Merlin toss his head, seize up. " _YES_."

"Shhhh, ok ok," Arthur soothes, and then says "I'll just--" and he easily sheaths his mouth over Merlin.

It's all _beautiful_ warmth, sleek slide of all this softness, plush and balmy around him. Merlin gasps, fists up his own teeshirt as he keens, sensitive.

His piercing goes too hot under Arthur's ministrations, feels like it's going to break the skin, pop right out while his foreskin tightens with the rest of his aroused flesh. He can't calm himself. His panting has a hysterical edge, small, _aaahhh_ sounds with every exhale.

Arthur slips his mouth off, wipes his chin and is all breathless too, cheeks pink. " _God_ , baby. You gotta breathe," Arthur says, voice throaty, and then is bobbing on him again.

"It's gonna pop, oh shit. It's gonna pop right _off_ ," Merlin whines, trembling now as his foreskin pulls _tighter_ with the soothe of Arthur's lush inner flesh rubbing right over the barbell.

"So _fuckin'_ good," Arthur groans around him. His eyes flicker, rolling back in his pleasure and that's when Merlin feels the very beginning's of _suction_.

"No stop. It...it--" Merlin begs as the feeling gets tighter and _tighter_ and sore and _sharp_ and _scary_. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna--"

Arthur slowly slides off again, gasping. "Wait, shhhh," and Merlin's cock jerks twice, hard, pulsing a tiny rope of precome.

"Unnn," Arthur catches it easily with the flat of his tongue as it drools down over Merlin's barbell. The scrape of his tongue, each little _tastebud_ like a barb makes Merlin's cock _jolt_ again, spurting another fat rope of precome. Arthur bites his lip, watches Merlin tremble as it slowly slides down the underside of his cock until it's on the barbell again, and then he snaps it up.

"Arthur, fuuuuck," Merlin sobs, arching, and Arthur moans "Shit, just fucking come in my mouth--" and _swallows_ him.

His barbell pinches in Arthur's frantic swallow, caught _tight_ at the back of Arthur's hot throat and that's it for Merlin. He's either going to lose his piercing to Arthur or go off like a rocket.

He shouts, thrashes as he orgasms sharply into Arthur's suck.

"Uhhhnnnmmmm," Arthur moans around him, croon gone wet as his throat is spattered.

"Shit, shit," Merlin whines, "Ow. God." He has to grasp his cock by the root with one hand and shove Arthur off with the heel of his other hand to Arthur's forehead.

Arthur goes away slowly, not wanting to give Merlin up. That last scrape and pop of suction makes Merlin _grimace_.

He stares down at himself, his _livid_ flesh, and at Arthur, whose eyes are closed, and who is breathlessly resting his face on Merlin's lean thigh.

"Ughhh," Merlin complains, lifting his soft-sore dick, inspecting.

"Wait, shit, let me," Arthur mutters and climbs onto his bed hastily, over him. Merlin's eyes widen just before Arthur darts in, takes his mouth is a deep, tongue-searching kiss.

"Mmmmnnnf," Merlin groans, surprised.

Arthur's come-slick tongue taps at his tongue piercing. Arthur breaks away for a second to whimper "Let me suck it--" before he takes his mouth again.

Merlin whines in return, slips his tongue shyly into Arthur's mouth where it gets these short, intense bursts of suction.

When Arthur is done, Merlin's tongue is sore too, and his cock is all teased swollen again.

"Goddamn," Arthur's gaze roves all over the wreck of him, from his dick piercing and then to his parted, panting mouth where his tongue piercing just winks. Arthur's eyebrows collapse together and he palms the side of Merlin's face.

Then he starts nuzzling back down towards Merlin's weak cock, groaning softly " _Christ_ , you're like a fucking sex toy."


End file.
